Jaune Arc/History
Events *Beacon Academy Initiation *Beacon Dance *40th Vytal Festival *Battle of Beacon *Battle of Haven *Airship Heist Battles Background Not much is stated about Jaune's background. It is known that he comes from a lineage of Huntsmen and mentions that his great-great-grandfather, from whom he inherited Crocea Mors, fought in the Great War. He also mentions that he grew up with seven sisters. He also took several camping trips on Anima with his family during his childhood. Manga Jaune is briefly seen in the first chapter of the manga, being thrown into Team RWBY's table by Cardin Winchester in the Beacon Academy food halls. ''RWBY Welcome to Beacon While the new students of Beacon Academy are in the airship, Jaune is on the verge of vomiting because of his motion sickness. While Yang Xiao Long wonders whom they will meet at Beacon, Ruby Rose comments that she hopes they are better than Vomit Boy, referring to Jaune. Ruby freaks out at Yang, noting that Jaune's vomit is on her shoes before frantically telling her to get away and Yang repeatedly saying how gross it is. Shortly after landing, Jaune is the first off the ship and quickly finds a place to throw up. Later he helps Ruby up from the ground and Ruby bluntly reminds him of his drama on the airship ("Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"''). He accompanies her on a brief walk through the school grounds, where the duo awkwardly tries to start a conversation and end up warming up to each other. They show each other their weapons, but end up getting lost because each one thought the other knew where they were going. Ruby and Jaune somehow find their way into the welcoming ceremony room with the rest of the students, where Ruby leaves Jaune to return to Yang, offering a brief apology. Jaune comments on where to find "another nice, quirky girl to talk to." Pyrrha Nikos is seen in the background, looking at him while he walks on. He reappears briefly after the welcoming speech when Weiss Schnee mockingly points to him in her conversation with Ruby and Yang. Later that night when all the students are preparing to sleep, Jaune walks into the room in his onesie pajamas, earning a somewhat repulsed response from Yang. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Ruby Rose" *"The Shining Beacon" *"The Shining Beacon, Pt.2" Beacon Academy Initiation Jaune wanders through the locker room, exclaiming that his locker number was too high and hinting that he may have forgotten where he put his belongings. He soon comes across Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos and starts hitting on Weiss in an attempt to form a team with her, and pointedly ignoring Pyrrha. However, when Pyrrha says that teams are composed of four people, Jaune turns around and tries to flirt with her too. Weiss interrupts the two and tells Jaune about how renowned Pyrrha is, which means nothing to him until she mentions that Pyrrha is shown on Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes Boxes. Jaune realizes that she is out of his league, but brightens up once more when Pyrrha exclaims that Jaune would actually make a good leader. This brings his confidence back and he asks Weiss if she would like to join Team Jaune. Weiss becomes nervous and asks Pyrrha to throw Miló at Jaune, pinning him to a wall. The two girls leave, with Pyrrha apologizing, leading Ruby and Yang to approach Jaune, who is slumped on the ground. He complains that he does not know where he went wrong since his dad told him that all girls look for is confidence. Ruby helps him up, supporting him as they walk out of the locker room. Shortly afterward, all of the new students are seen again on the Beacon Cliff while Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch brief them on their initiation. However, Jaune raises his hand and asks how to land safely, even as the other students are getting catapulted into the air. Ozpin bluntly and coldly responds to his questions until Jaune is launched into the sky mid-sentence. He is seen flailing in the air alongside the other first-years, who are all gliding gracefully towards the Emerald Forest. Pyrrha spots him using her hunting rifle's scope, pins him to a tree from a distance using her weapon's javelin mode. Jaune can be heard in the distance thanking her for the save. When Weiss tries to ignore Ruby in the hopes of finding a better option for a teammate, she runs into the still-pinned Jaune. Obviously uninterested in partnering with him, Weiss turns around and decides to go with Ruby instead, leaving him hanging both literally and figuratively. Pyrrha eventually finds him, sarcastically asking Jaune if there is still room on "his" team. Despite the jab, the two become partners. Pyrrha and Jaune continue into the forest when Jaune hears a gunshot and Pyrrha notes that the others have met the Grimm. She pushes back a branch that flies back and hits Jaune in the face, cutting his cheek. Pyrrha apologizes, but asks why he didn't use his Aura to protect himself. Jaune does not understand what Aura is, but after Pyrrha explains it to him, he comes to the conclusion that it is like a force field. Pyrrha uses her own Aura to unlock Jaune's. With his Aura activated, Jaune's cheek is healed in swiftly. Pyrrha comments that he has a rather significant amount of it. Jaune and Pyrrha come across a cave with ancient drawings on it. Jaune believes it to be the temple and the two go in. Jaune makes a torch to light the way, but Pyrrha starts to doubt that the cave is the temple. Jaune trips and drops the torch in the water, plunging them into darkness. Jaune sees a large glowing object and grabs it, thinking it is one of the relics they are supposed to find. When he does grab it, it lifts him into the air and is revealed to be the stinger of a Death Stalker, causing Jaune to let out a loud yell that Yang mistakes for a girl's scream. The scorpion proceeds to charge out of the cave and swings its tail wildly, with Jaune still holding on and asking Pyrrha for help. Pyrrha tells him to hang on, but he is instantly launched into the air and wide into the forest. Jaune flies towards the abandoned temple and crashes into Ruby, who was also falling from the sky, causing them both to be stuck in a tree. Later, Jaune notices Weiss falling from the sky. He jumps and catches her, starting to flirt with her, but realized he has not thought of a landing strategy. This causes them both to plummet to the ground, with Jaune being used as Weiss' landing pad. He flees to some ruins with the other initiates, with the Death Stalker chasing them, now accompanied by a Nevermore. After the Nevermore destroys the bridge, separating the initiates, Jaune notes that those on the other side need help, but can't make the jump. Without warning, Nora Valkyrie decides to use part of the bridge as a catapult to launch Jaune over. Jaune begins fighting the Death Stalker, but has a hard time breaking its exoskeleton. After Lie Ren launches some attacks, Jaune notices the monster's tail is weakened and orders Pyrrha to sever the stinger, allowing Nora to deliver the finishing blow. He is later appointed the leader of Team JNPR. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The First Step" *"The First Step, Pt.2" *"The Emerald Forest" *"The Emerald Forest, Pt.2" *"Players and Pieces" Start of Classes Shortly after Team RWBY rushes off for class, Jaune is briefly seen with his team sticking their heads out the door of their room. However, due to lack of balance, he falls along with Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. He starts running with his team following behind him after realizing they are all late to class. Jaune is present in Peter Port's class with Team RWBY. He comments on Weiss' attitude shortly after she defeats the Boarbatusk. He is the only member of Team JNPR shown to be in the class. Jaune fights against Cardin in an exhibition duel to demonstrate how to effectively use aura. Cardin taunts Jaune and easily defeats him. Before he's crushed by Cardin's weapon, Glynda Goodwitch stops the fight. She advises Jaune to train his Aura and use his Scroll in battle in order to gauge his chances in combat. Jaune is left depressed because of the one-sided fight. Later at the cafeteria, Team JNPR and RWBY are eating lunch together. Jaune is seen to be distracted, causing Pyrrha and Ruby to show concern about him. Pyrrha comments about Jaune being bullied by Cardin since the first week of school, but Jaune waves it off by saying Cardin is only making practical jokes. However, he is reminded of all the times he has been bullied by Cardin, such as opening his shield in a doorway, launching him in a locker, and knocking his books out of his hands. Pyrrha tries to get him to ask for help before Nora suggests breaking Cardin's legs. Jaune tells them that he's okay and proceeds to leave the table before he notices Velvet Scarlatina being bullied by Cardin. After Jaune leaves the room still depressed, Cardin is seen watching him and smiling as he leaves. Jaune is seen sleeping in a history class, in which Bartholomew Oobleck is the professor. After Cardin flicks a piece of paper at him, Jaune wakes up in the exact moment when Professor Oobleck made a question. Oobleck asks Jaune in excitement to answer him. Pyrrha tries to help Jaune via mimed cues, but Jaune misreads her clues and answers wrongly. Blake Belladonna and Pyrrha are forced to answer the question, both girls insulting Cardin along with giving the correct answer. Afterward, Oobleck has the two boys stay a few minutes after class and assigns them readings. On the way out of the classroom, Cardin shoves Jaune to the floor. Pyrrha helps him up and takes him outside, where she offers to help him become a better fighter, but Jaune points out that she is saying he isn't good enough. Jaune eventually confesses to Pyrrha that he lied to get into Beacon by using fake transcripts. This upsets her, but he angrily goes on to say that he wants to be a hero like his father, grandfather, and great-grandfather; and that he was tired of always being the "lovable idiot" and the "damsel in distress". Pyrrha insists on helping him but is rejected by an angry and vulnerable Jaune. She leaves, hurt. Cardin, who overheard their conversation from his room, states that Jaune's secret is safe with him as long as Jaune does whatever Cardin says. Sometime later, Jaune is seen outside of his dorm room, listening in on his team's discussion about him being distant. Ruby startles him, asking where Jaune has been lately. Jaune admits that he messed up, mentioning that Cardin "has him on a leash" and that Pyrrha is not talking to him. He states that it was a mistake for him to have come to Beacon and that he's a failure. Ruby denies his claim, stating that, while he may have been a failure in the past, he is now a leader and has a responsibility to his team first and foremost and that he is not allowed to be a failure any longer. The next day, Jaune is seen trailing behind teams RWBY, JNPR and CRDL, his arms laden with suitcases and jars. As the students dispersed to gather tree sap, he is pulled aside by Cardin, and forced to gather the sap on his own while team CRDL lounges around. Once done, Cardin reveals his plan to get revenge on Pyrrha for humiliating him in class, by using the sap and the Rapier Wasps that he had Jaune gather the previous night to attack her. He orders Jaune to throw the jar of sap at Pyrrha, but Jaune refuses, instead throwing the jar at Cardin. Cardin angrily grabs Jaune. Soon after, Jaune is seen being brutally beaten by his tormentor. Cardin threatens to reveal his secret, but Jaune retorts that he does not care because he will not to let anyone hurt his team. Angered by this, Cardin attempts to punch Jaune once more. In that instant, Jaune somehow unleashes his Aura, causing Cardin to hurt his hand upon contact. Soon, a large Ursa appears and begins to attack Cardin. While Cardin's team runs away, Jaune saves Cardin's life and begins to fight the Ursa alone. Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ruby soon arrive to see Jaune in a stalemate against the Ursa before Pyrrha uses her Semblance briefly to help Jaune block an attack from the Ursa, allowing Jaune to decapitate it. Jaune, having become more confident after the fight, helps Cardin to his feet and tells him to never threaten his team or friends again before leaving Cardin, who's shocked and begins to respect Jaune, ashamed for his actions. After the field trip, Jaune returns to where Pyrrha took him outside, where he's confronted by Pyrrha. He apologizes to her for his attitude and for yelling at her, for which she forgives him. Before they leave the roof, Jaune asks if she will still train him, but he understands if he now doesn't deserve it. However, Pyrrha pushes him and explains he needs to improve his stance, accepting his request and reconciling their relationship. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Badge and The Burden" *"Jaunedice" *"Jaunedice, Pt.2" *"Forever Fall" *"Forever Fall, Pt.2" Second Semester While in the dining hall, Jaune takes part in a food fight between his team and Team RWBY. He grabs a watermelon and does a front flip in order to make it go farther, but he is quickly taken out when Yang hits him with a pair of turkeys being used as gauntlets. He manages to get up later, but he and his team are quickly finished by Ruby's final attack, covering them in food and soda. However, they all have a good laugh after Glynda enters the room and puts everything back in place. Sometime later, Jaune is seen alongside his team reading books in the library with the exception of him reading a comic book and Nora sleeping. Noticing, Pyrrha takes Jaune's comic book away and gives him a book to read, much to his displeasure. At that same moment, Team RWBY is playing a board game, and he asks if he can play. Ruby denies him because they already have four players and because Weiss does not trust him to have tactical skills. Jaune states that Pyrrha thinks otherwise. Jaune tells her that she can trust him with her turn, just like he was trusted to keep Blake's Faunus heritage a secret. Pyrrha stops him before he says "Faunus". As he prepares to return to his team's seating area, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias arrive. He gets somewhat jealous upon Neptune and Weiss introducing themselves to one another. Sometime later, Jaune knocks at the door of Team RWBY and stands outside holding a guitar. Weiss opens the door to find Jaune singing to her, and she slams the door on him. When Jaune pleads to Weiss that he is not going to sing again, Weiss opens the door. Jaune asks Weiss out while singing, only to be rejected by Weiss. Later on, Pyrrha and Jaune are seen sparring on the roof of the dormitory and soon finish their spar. Pyrrha offers to move on to his Aura training, but he rejects it. Pyrrha, noticing that he is feeling down, assumes that he is disheartened by the fact that he has not discovered his Semblance yet. Jaune tells her that it is something stupid, and she asks him what is wrong. Jaune tells her about how Weiss shot him down when he asked her out. She states that there's plenty of other people Jaune could go with. However, Jaune responds that Pyrrha probably has guys swarming over her. She states that is not the case, and Jaune, not believing her, walks off saying he's probably gonna wear a dress to prom if Pyrrha does not get a date. Back in JNPR's dorm room, Jaune seeks out Ren's advice on girls even after admitting he doesn't know Ren at all. He mentions that though Weiss is cold, she is also incredible, and he is absolutely head over heels for her. At that moment, Pyrrha walks in and tells him to go tell Weiss what he had just said to his team. Spurred on by this, Jaune leaves to go find Weiss. However, before he can speak to her, he witnesses Weiss asking Neptune to the dance. Disheartened, Jaune drops the tulip he brought Weiss on the ground, and leaves. On the night of the dance, Jaune is seen alongside Ruby sharing a drink. When Jaune brings up to point on Weiss' date, Ruby informs him that she came alone, and in turn, this frustrates Jaune because of how Neptune turned her down, but before he can say anything to him, he heads to a balcony to talk with Pyrrha, whom informs that she does not have a date for the dance and when Jaune asks why, she tells him that because of her status as a celebrity and title at Mistral, it has put her on a pedestal and given her the image of being unattainable, leaving her unable to make friends, and leaving her lonely most of her life. Pyrrha tells Jaune that the reason she likes him is because of how honest, kind and friendly he has been with her, and because of that, she has made friends. Pyrrha lastly says that she would have liked to been his date and leaves, leaving Jaune alone. After this, Neptune arrives at the balcony and the two engage in a conversation, where Jaune finds out that Neptune rejected Weiss' invite to the dance because he himself cannot dance, in which disappoints Jaune and remarks on how dumb it is. However, Jaune points out certain things about Neptune, such as being too cool and toying with girls, but informs Jaune that he does like Weiss, despite the fact he does not know her too well. However, Jaune passes the advice given to him by Pyrrha and tells him to talk with Weiss, which Neptune says he will, and the two share a fist punch. Jaune later reappears at the dance in a dress, much to the laughter of everyone and Pyrrha's shock. After telling her he is a man of his word, Jaune asks Pyrrha to dance, to which she happily agrees. He surprises her with his dancing skills—a result of him having seven sisters. Alongside his team, they engage in a group dance. The following day, after the dance, Jaune is seen with his team attending Ozpin's speech, and sees off Team RWBY on their mission at Mountain Glenn. Prior to dawn the next morning, Jaune is awakened in bed by an abrupt call from Ruby on his Scroll. When he answered, however, it consisted of only six seconds of screeching static, concerning Jaune from then to when he and his team reached the platform to embark on their own mission later at dawn. As he shared his concerns with his teammates, to which they try to reassure him Ruby and her team are probably fine, sirens blare across Vale accompanied by a chimney of smoke in the middle of the city. Reacting, Jaune abruptly changed Team JNPR's mission and ordered his team and the pilot of the bullhead carrying them towards the center of the city. As each member arrives at the center of the city to find it overrun by Grimm, with Team RWBY fending at the plaza, Team JNPR engages the Grimm. Jaune sarcastically remarks on who will be first, only to have an Ursa drop behind him. At first, Jaune slowly distances himself from the Ursa in a panic, but shortly regroups himself and furiously strikes the Ursa, defeating it. After the Grimm have been vanquished by Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, along with other students and staff of Beacon, Jaune and his team congratulate each other for a successful fight and return to the academy. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Best Day Ever" *"Welcome to Beacon" *"Extracurricular" *"Burning the Candle" *"Dance Dance Infiltration" *"Field Trip" *"Breach" Vytal Festival Tournament Jaune and his team share a meal with Team RWBY at the fairgrounds where Jaune eats more than he could take and ends up with a stomach ache, prompting him to put his head to the table. When Nora indirectly insults his skill, he notes that she is not wrong to say any of that. After finishing their meal, Jaune and his team are called to attend the next match. Team JNPR's first match in the Vytal Festival tournament is against Team BRNZ of Vacuo's Shade Academy. After a brief melee in the center of the arena, Team JNPR is quickly pinned down by May Zedong, Team BRNZ's sniper, who has taken cover in the trees on the opposite end of the battlefield. Jaune tells Ren to distract BRNZ's sniper, which he does reluctantly. As Ren distracts the sniper and Nora scales a mountain to harness an incoming electrical storm's energy with her Semblance, Jaune and Pyrrha take on Brawnz Ni and Roy Stallion in hand-to-hand combat. During the battle, he deflects some of Roy's thrown buzzsaw attacks, prompting Team RWBY, who is watching on the sidelines, to comment on how much he has improved. Jaune and Pyrrha later cooperate to block one of May's shots intended for Nora, by launching Pyrrha up into the air with Jaune's shield. After Nora unleashes a devastating attack on Team BRNZ, destroying May's cover and landing an explosive hammer blow to the other three, Jaune attempts to finish the match by calling out team attacks, with "Flower Power" for Ren and Nora and "Arkos" for himself and Pyrrha. However, his team does not understand his instructions, to his great frustration. Ren is especially confused as to how he is expected to bring "a flower", and how this constitutes a combat tactic. Nora suggests that he bring "flour, like in baking". Jaune attempts to explain to Pyrrha that "Arkos" is "that thing, where we take our shields", but she is still unsure. Jaune becomes increasingly dejected when she expresses doubt and hesitation, construing this as her not liking his work. Exasperated, Jaune simply has Nora hit Team BRNZ with her hammer, which she does, knocking them clear out of the arena and winning the match. Later he is present as a spectator at the matches between Emerald, Mercury Black, Coco and Yatsuhashi, Weiss Yang, Neon and Flynt and Yang and Mercury. Before Pyrrha's singles round fight, Jaune senses her distraught nature and suggests the team go outside instead of offer Pyrrha a way to train for the fight. He later finds Pyrrha sitting against the exterior wall of the school library. He offers her cotton candy as an offering of goodwill. He sits next to her and opens her to more of his personal life, saying Pyrrha puts more trust and faith in him than even his parents did. As Pyrrha aims to encourage him, he catches her off guard by putting his hand on top of hers. Jaune tells Pyrrha he knows how she is feeling, and he asks how he can help. Pyrrha says he need not do anything more, and she rests her head on his shoulder. She is still troubled by a thought, however, and asks for Jaune's advice on her and her destiny. She elaborates that she knows her destiny is to become as strong of a Huntress as possible, and Jaune believes she should choose to take the challenge of immediate powers as one. Pyrrha reacts by gasping at his bold statement and telling him to keep his distance. Unaware of what Jaune insinuated, he approaches Pyrrha. She pushes him away and accidentally activates her Semblance, slamming him against the cafeteria's wall. Pyrrha runs away, leaving Jaune to contemplate what he said. That evening, he is present at Amity Colosseum to watch Pyrrha's match against Penny Polendina, where he witnesses Pyrrha accidentally rip her opponent apart. He is also present when Cinder Fall gives her speech to the world. ;Episodes covering these events *"Round One" *"New Challengers..." *"It's Brawl in the Family" *"Never Miss a Beat" *"Destiny" *"PvP" The Battle of Beacon Jaune is among the group of students present at Amity Colosseum at the beginning of this Grimm attack on Vale. As a Giant Nevermore breaks into the stadium, he drops into the fighting area to help Pyrrha. His weapon is among those that fly to the floating arena in rocket-propelled lockers. After the lockers damage the Nevermore and it is eventually defeated, he tells Pyrrha that the person who hijacked the broadcast and spoke is responsible for Penny's destruction. He and many other Huntsmen and Huntresses in training run to the exit of the Colosseum where they encounter General Ironwood. He tells the group that they could either fight the horde of Grimm or flee to safety. Ironwood leaves in a dropship, and Jaune suggests they take an airship to Beacon to fight the Grimm. Upon arrival, Pyrrha sees Ozpin at the base of the CCT and heads towards him. Jaune follows her. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ozpin go to the vault below Beacon. Jaune asks what the place is, and Pyrrha tells him. He wonders how she could know. When they get to the life support machines at the opposite ends, Ozpin tells Jaune to stand guard. Pyrrha chooses to enter a pod so that Amber's Aura can be transferred to her, and Ozpin apologizes to Jaune for the latter's potential loss of a friend. The Aura transfer begins, and Jaune and Ozpin look up at the tubes through which the Aura travels to Pyrrha. In the middle of the transfer, Cinder shoots an arrow that pierces Amber's heart. This kills the former Maiden, and Cinder receives Amber's remaining half of the powers. Ozpin tells Pyrrha and Jaune to leave, for they cannot fight a Maiden by themselves. He tells Pyrrha to get Ironwood, Qrow and Glynda to come to the vault, and she leaves to do so with Jaune. After fleeing the CCT, Jaune attempts to call Glynda on his Scroll before he asks Pyrrha what is going on. Once he realizes that Cinder is still on the tower, he attempts to stop Pyrrha from going there. Pyrrha kisses him and shoves him into a locker which she programs to head to Vale, forcing him to let her fight Cinder. Jaune later desperately calls Weiss and Ruby, appealing to them to save Pyrrha. After that, he smashes his Scroll and breaks down in despair. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Battle of Beacon" *"Heroes and Monsters" *"End of the Beginning" Journey to Haven After the incident, Jaune, Nora and Ren visit Ruby in Patch as the four of them begin an unexpected journey to Haven Academy in Mistral, investigating the conspiracy behind the fall of Vale. Along the way, they stop at Summer's Gravestone for Ruby to pay her respects to Summer Rose. Months later, while still on the road to Haven, a nearby village comes under attack by Grimm. Ruby is the first to respond, but Jaune, Nora and Ren quickly rush to assist her. Sometime later Jaune and the others make their way to Anima and help a village with killing a Geist in exchange for new armor for Jaune, a modified Crocea Mors, and some supplies. They move on to Shion in the hopes of booking an airship ride to Haven. When they arrive at Shion, they are all shocked to find it destroyed. In search of survivors, they find a severely wounded Huntsman, who tells them that bandits attacked the village, and the panic attracted the Grimm. Jaune and Ruby try to think of the best way to save the Huntsman, but he quickly succumbs to his wounds. Jaune becomes distraught from losing yet another life. Later, while the others sleep, Jaune stays up to practice using a training video created by Pyrrha, unaware that Ruby was briefly watching him. Later he and the group travel to a village named Higanbana in order to stay at the village inn. Jaune has low hopes of the town still standing, but he is assured by Ruby and Ren that it is very large and well defended. He ponders why they haven't encountered any Grimm yet, not knowing that Ruby's uncle, Qrow Branwen, has been protecting them from Grimm attacks. After their stay in Higanbana, Jaune and the group continue on their journey to Haven and discover the abandoned village of Oniyuri. It is there that Tyrian Callows, who has been assigned to capture Ruby, attacks them. Along with the others, Jaune attempts to defend Ruby, and somehow manages to capture Tyrian's interest. The group is quickly overwhelmed by Tyrian, but just as Tyrian is about to land a critical strike on Ruby, Qrow appears and defends her from the attack. After some small talk, Tyrian and Qrow begin to battle. Jaune tries to join the battle after Ruby joins it, but is held back by Ren. Tyrian is forced to flee after Ruby cuts off his tail seconds after he slashes Qrow with his stinger. After the fight, Jaune asks Qrow why someone would be after Ruby. Jaune and the others are informed about the existence of the Maidens, the story of the two brother gods and the situation at Haven Academy. The next morning he is there to witness that Tyrian managed to poison Qrow with his stinger. He helps Ruby carry him on a makeshift stretcher while they continue on, hoping to find help. A fork in the road leads to a difficult choice and Team RNJR splits. While Ren and Nora continue the mountainous path to Mistral that would be far too difficult for carrying Qrow, Jaune and Ruby continue on a flatter path that leads to the reportedly destroyed town of Kuroyuri. Jaune and Ruby are unable to locate medical supplies for Qrow in Kuroyuri, and Ruby apologizes to Jaune for having him, Ren and Nora her journey. Jaune encourages her, saying she gave them the courage to follow her. When their companions return to them, Jaune hears the footsteps of the Nuckelavee and asks his friends if they heard the noise. Soon after, they engage the Nuckelavee in battle, during which Jaune reveals Crocea Mors' upgrade and assists in pinning down the Nuckelavee so that Ren can slay it. The smoke that results from the Nuckelavee's disintegration draws the attention of pilots from Mistral who were on patrol, and the group is transported to the city of Mistral, where Qrow receives medical care and they find a place to stay. Ren and Nora join Jaune in sitting in quiet remembrance of lost loved ones in his room. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"End of the Beginning" *"Volume 4 Character Short" *"The Next Step" *"Remembrance" *"Family" *"Tipping Point" *"Punished" *"A Much Needed Talk" *"Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back" *"Kuroyuri" *"Taking Control" *"No Safe Haven" In Mistral Jaune, along with Qrow and the rest of Team RNJR, meets Leonardo Lionheart, headmaster of Haven Academy. He learns of the connection between the Maidens and the Relics through the subsequent conversation. He is also keen to learn more information about Cinder, Mercury and Emerald, who supposedly came from Haven, and is angrily disappointed at there being nothing. Later, he opens the door to Oscar Pine, who introduces himself as also being Professor Ozpin. Jaune is present as Oscar gives Ozpin control of his body and the former headmaster reveals the true nature of his being as a soul and memories transferred into Oscar after a long line of succession. Ozpin plans to train Jaune and the rest of his team, citing Jaune's locked Semblance, so they can best ensure the safety of the Relic of Knowledge. Jaune, Oscar, and the rest of Team RNJR train outside. After Ozpin finishes teaching Oscar and Ruby as they spar, Jaune grows concerned about his still-locked Semblance. Ozpin comforts him and his team, saying their journeys are far from over. On another day, Team RNJR prepares dinner for the Huntsmen Qrow is supposed to gather, with Jaune setting the table. Later, he watches with Ren and Nora as Ruby unexpectedly reunites with Yang and Weiss. The six students then enjoy a ramen dinner together, with Jaune lamenting about losing the map during the journey to Haven. Afterward, the students catch up with Ozpin and Qrow on what Weiss and Yang learned from Raven Branwen. Upon finding out that Ozpin gave the Branwens the ability to turn into birds, Jaune is clearly angry that the Headmaster is keeping more secrets. Yet when Ozpin offers the students a chance to leave the battle against Salem, Jaune shows no desire of leaving and even asks what their next move is. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Welcome to Haven" *"Unforeseen Complications" *"Lighting the Fire" *"Known by its Song" *"Rest and Resolutions" The Battle of Haven On the night of the full moon, Jaune travels with Qrow, Oscar and his classmates to Haven to meet with Lionheart. However, the headmaster leads an ambush with Raven Branwen and Salem's Inner Circle. As Cinder proclaims the accomplishments of her faction, Jaune angry yells at her as to why she can smile after murdering many people and says he will make her pay for the Fall of Beacon. When Cinder mockingly asks him who he is, Jaune loses control and attacks her, starting the battle between the heroes and villains. Cinder continually outplays him, and he yells for her to stop messing with his head. When they charge at each other, Ruby momentarily unleashes the powers of her silver eyes, causing Cinder to drop to her knees in pain. Jaune thrusts his sword at Cinder, managing only to chip a piece of her mask. After Cinder pins him to the ground, Jaune says his death will be worth it if he can buy his allies time, for they are the ones who matter. However, he can only watch as Cinder tries to prove him wrong by impaling Weiss. Jaune quickly rushes to Weiss side with Ren, but they are unable to help Weiss as she is slowly dying. As Jaune tearfully begs for Weiss not to die, he subconsciously unlocks his Semblance, quickly regenerating Weiss' Aura and amplifying its healing ability. When Ruby later wakes up, she has Jaune continue to treat Weiss while Nora covers for him. As the battle continues, Jaune discusses with Nora about his Semblance. He concludes that he is not healing Weiss, but using his own Aura to amplify hers. He is also not worried about running out of Aura, as Pyrrha once told him that he has a lot of it. Upon seeing Ren overpowered by Hazel Rainart, Jaune urges Nora to go and help their teammate while he resumes tending to Weiss. Eventually, Weiss makes a full recovery and rejoins the battle, much to Jaune's relief. Jaune rejoins the battle by protecting Ren and Nora from enemy fire as they have become completely exhausted. Later, he watches happily with his friends as Team RWBY share a hug of reunion. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The More the Merrier" *"Vault of the Spring Maiden" *"Downfall" *"Haven's Fate" Journey to Atlas As they recover back at the house, Jaune sharpens his sword as they prepare to leave and begin their journey to Atlas. When Ozpin awakens and joins them, Jaune asks the Headmaster about what the Relic does. The students and Qrow learn that the artifact can answer three questions every one hundred years. Two weeks following the Battle of Haven, Jaune travels with his friends on a train to Argus, a stepping stone to get the Relic of Knowledge to Atlas. Manticore and Sphinx Grimm attack, and Jaune and his teammates join Team RWBY in fighting the monsters on the roof. When the train reaches a tunnel, Jaune uses his Semblance to heal Dudley's broken arm. When Ruby devises a plan for her team, Jaune makes her promise everyone will make it safely to Argus. After he and his team get the passengers to the front cars, he amplifies Ren's Aura so Ren can mask the emotions of everyone on the train, and they continue presumably uninterrupted to Argus. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Argus Limited" *"Uncovered" In Argus Upon arriving in Argus, Jaune, Ren and Nora stay with Jaune's elder sister, Saphron Cotta-Arc and her wife Terra Cotta-Arc. The next day, Jaune calls Ruby once he realizes her Scroll's signal can reach him. They meet outside the town, and he and Ren tell their everyone Argus' history. Saphron meets up with them and takes them to her home, where the heroes get fully reacquainted. Saphron teases Jaune as her "baby brother", and his embarrassment prompts them to playfully bat hands, further teasingly. He says he is not a baby and that Saphron's son, Adrian Cotta-Arc, is a baby. When Ruby brings up their mission for the Argus military base, Jaune laments that himself, Ren and Nora's attempt did not go well The following day, Jaune goes back to the base and meets Caroline Cordovin again. In the end, Weiss is the only one who is able to go to Atlas. When the gate shuts, Jaune is confused at Qrow's sullen behavior and Ruby and Oscar's sad faces. Back at the house, Jaune's group learns about Ozpin and Salem, leaving them frustrated. Jaune punches the wall in anger as all of their efforts have been for nothing. When Oscar states that they are not the enemy, Jaune pins him to the wall in paranoia, angrily yelling that the Oscar right now might really be Ozpin pretending to be the farm boy. Jaune only stops when Ruby yells his name, and he finds that Oscar is scared of him. He then storms up the stairs to his room to be by himself. When the group later finds Oscar missing, Jaune is shocked and seemingly regrets his earlier outburst. That night, Jaune searches for Oscar with Nora, Ren and Saphron, blaming himself for making the farm boy run away. Throughout their search, he and his teammates withhold information about their mission, only saying it will be a lot harder than they initially thought. When Saphron leaves, Jaune sits by himself as Nora and Ren go to get some hot drinks. He sees a maple leaf blow about and follows it into a park where he finds a statue of Pyrrha, dedicated in her honor following the Fall of Beacon. Just as he is about to walk away in grief, he comes across a woman with red hair and green eyes. She tells Jaune the statue was placed in Argus because Sanctum, the school where Pyrrha trained, is there. As he laments that Pyrrha should be there, the woman mourns along with him, but she gives reassuring statements about Pyrrha's life and her ownership of a Huntress' responsibilities. Jaune then tells the woman that even though Pyrrha never graduated, she was a true Huntress, which earned him the woman's gratitude. When Nora and Ren call out to him, Jaune finds the woman gone, with only her bouquet of red lilies left near the statue. As his teammates catch up to him, Jaune apologizes for being a terrible leader and friend. Ren interrupts, pleading for him to stop beating himself up, and Nora adds that they love him just as they loved Pyrrha. Jaune says Pyrrha must have known she may not win against Cinder, but she had to try nonetheless. Inspired by her actions, the three of them decide to follow her example and try themselves. Jaune then gives his thanks to Pyrrha and then leaves with Nora and Ren. Returning to the house with Saphron and her family, Jaune reassures that the group is not going to Atlas without Oscar. Oscar surprises them, having been at the house with a new outfit and cooking a hot meal for them. Jaune then apologizes for his outburst, with Oscar easily forgiving him. As the farm boy states his desire to help the group for as long as he can, Jaune accepts and states that the team is not the same without him. When Qrow points out that they still have no way to get to Atlas, Jaune offers an idea of stealing an Atlas airship. As he is about to elaborate, Qrow stops him, reasoning that they would be facing the military. Jaune and the group are left disheartened before Ruby steps up to hear him out and say they should do things their way. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Grimm Reaper" *"Dead End" *"Lost" The Airship Heist The group puts Jaune's plan into action, with Weiss smuggling Maria Calavera onto an airship to pilot it, and Blake disabling the radar at the communications tower so that they can proceed to Atlas undetected. While he, his teammates, Ruby, Qrow and Oscar wait along the cliffside, Jaune gets excited when Weiss manages to sneak Maria on board the ship. But the plan starts to fall apart when Blake fails to disable the radar and the group is caught by Cordovin, who pilots the Colossus to attack the airship. As the robot approaches the cliffside, Jaune notes that it is designed to combat large Grimm, not smaller targets. With this information, the group decides to use their size and numbers to their advantage: to distract Cordovin with smaller targets while searching for a weakness in the Colossus' structure. Jaune's group becomes the decoys, and he and Nora later attack the Colossus when it is pushed onto the cliffside. But as Cordovin retaliates with a counterattack, Jaune rushes to Nora to try and protect her. However, they are thrown back by the slam of the attack, with their Auras broken in the process. Jaune is then carried over to the group by Nora, and they all learn from Oscar about the missiles coming out of the cannon and become exposed. Jaune catches on and realizes that they can destroy the cannon by detonating the missiles. Ruby jumps on the airship to carry out the plan, but to the entire group's shock, the plan fails and is hit with lightning Dust. The group barely evades the blast themselves, and the ship crashes into the trees. Later, after Ruby tries to negotiate with Cordovin and jumps into the cannon, Jaune realizes that she is aiming at the raw Dust that is locked inside. The group then watches as the cannon is destroyed, and Jaune's team rushes to Weiss after she uses her Glyphs to slow Ruby's fall. However, their victory is cut short as a Leviathan comes from the ocean to Argus. After Blake and Yang rejoin the group, they board the airship and leave Cordovin behind. As they reach Argus to fight the Leviathan, Jaune helps Ren by augmenting his Aura to mask their emotions as they fly past the Manticores to reach the giant Grimm. But as they have to pull back as the Leviathan destroys the last city shield, Jaune and Ren’s Auras break. But all is well in the end as Ruby petrifies the Leviathan and Cordovin finishes it off. The group then continues on to Atlas as the military fight off the Manticores. That night, the students are impressed by Ruby’s feats, and Jaune states that it is impressive that Oscar managed to save the ship from a crash land. But to everyone’s shock, they learn that the farm boy was guided by Ozpin. They then reach the kingdom of Atlas, only for them to find the floating city surrounded by the Atlas fleet. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Stealing from the Elderly" *"The Lady in the Shoe" *"Seeing Red" *"Our Way" Category:History pages